A Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
by Lirael1
Summary: Set a year after season one, this story follows the introduction of Raven to the YJ universe. She's come to Earth seeking help in defeating her father and preventing her own apocalyptic prophecy, but there's more to her presence than meets the eye. How does she already know the team and all of their secrets? Why is it she seems to know things before they happen?
1. Chapter 1

_April 25, 2012, 01:04 EST — The Watchtower_

A lone leaguer returned to the control room from his hourly patrol.

" _YAWN,_ I don't know how you do it, Bruce," the Flash muttered as he approached the console.

"Practice," the Batman sullenly replied without looking up from the monitors.

"You're hilarious, man." Flash took a seat next to Batman. "Even Nightwing can't keep up with you, and he's had an entire lifetime of practice."

"Diligence, then." Batman narrowed his eyes as he noticed an abnormality on one of the screens. "Did you see anything in the arboretum?"

"No, why?" Flash glanced over at the security cam footage from the room in question and noticed a cloaked figure emerge from a mysterious shadow. "What the…?"

"Lock down the tower," Batman commanded. "I'll contact the rest of the league."

* * *

 _April 25, 2012, 11:59 EST — Mount Justice_

"Good Morning, sleepyhead," M'gann teased. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Wha…?" A sleepy, green Garfield Logan stumbled into the room. "Sis? Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm on lunch break, silly," she chided. "What about you, why aren't _you_ at school? Mr. Carr's been here for over an hour."

"Mr.—WHAT?!" Beast Boy immediately perked up and started running towards the cave's main room. "I overslept again!"

While rushing to meet up with his tutor, Gar's sensitive ears overheard a conversation in one of the private rooms that made him pause.

"…they found her wandering around the watchtower arboretum at one o'clock this morning. She came quietly, but won't say how she got in. Bats says she agreed to explain why, but only to the full league."

"Who all has talked to her so far?" Black Canary asked calmly.

Intrigued, Garfield couldn't resist butting in. "Talked to who?"

"Garfield?" Black Canary reacted with mild surprise.

"Who's that?" Green Arrow's voice came over the comm.

"It's Beast Boy." Dinah turned to Garfield with a stern look. "Shouldn't you be studying with Mr. Carr right now?"

"Oops!" Gar's face tinged reddish brown, and quickly continued his previous sprint to the main room.

"I'll zeta up and help with your interrogation in five," Beast Boy heard Black Canary continue as he sped down the hall.

"I'm sorry," Gar slumped down with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, "I'm late, Mr. Carr."

"Garfield, if you were in a regular school, you'd be expelled by now for all the times you've been late to class," Snapper Carr sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have half a mind to recommend the team bench you for any upcoming missions until you improve your tardiness problem."

"No, no, no! Please, Mr. Carr, don't do that! I promise I'll change."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you say every day, buddy. Maybe try keeping that promise from time to time, and maybe I'll start taking you more seriously." Snapper walked over to the blank white board that had been set up for him. "Now grab your history text and open to chapter 23."

* * *

 _April 25, 2012, 18:13 EST — The Watchtower_

The full Justice League sat at their conference table facing a young woman in her early- to mid-twenties wearing a hooded, dark blue cloak. She was flanked on either side by Superman and Martian Manhunter.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me," the woman began in a low, smokey voice.

"We've gone through a lot of trouble to meet your request of speaking to the whole league," Batman began. "Now who are you, and why did you come here?"

"My name is Raven of Azerath," the woman lowered her hood to reveal a deathly pale complexion and jet black, shoulder-length hair. "And I have come to request your assistance."

"Azerath?" Superman questioned. "Is that another planet?"

"No, it's what you may think of as another dimension. I was raised by the monks there, though my mother hails from here on Earth."

"And your father?" Batman pressed.

"My father is the reason I require your assistance. You may know him as Scath, or perhaps Trigon." Raven paused and looked around to room for any signs of recognition. Most leaguers appeared indifferent, or confused and slightly concerned, but there was one whose face betrayed his knowledge.

"Trigon the Terrible?" Doctor Fate stood and slammed his hands on the table. "The conqueror of worlds is your _father_?!"

"Yes," Raven replied calmly.

"Friends, we cannot provide aide to this woman." Fate turned and addressed his fellow leaguers. "Her heritage is demonic, and she cannot be trusted."

Members of the Justice League started whispering to each other, and stealing distrusting glances at Raven.

"The best we can do is ask that you return to your home dimension immediately and stay there," Fate glanced around the room to confirm the others' agreement with him. "We do not want your kind of trouble here on Earth." At Fate's motioned command, a golden ankh portal opened next to Raven.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot return to Azerath," Raven replied sadly. "And if I will not receive help here, I shall have to seek it elsewhere. Good day." Ignoring the portal Doctor Fate opened, Raven sunk into the shadows at her feet, and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 _April 25, 2012, 21:23 EST — Mount Justice_

Nightwing, visually uneasy, stood before the whole team in the main room of Mount Justice.

"Okay, team, you may have already heard rumors that a stranger somehow infiltrated the Watchtower early this morning," he sighed and pulled up an image of Raven from the Watchtower security footage on the holographic image projector. "I'm here to confirm those rumors. At oh-one hundred hours, Batman and Flash noticed this woman had appeared from nowhere inside the Watchtower arboretum."

"How did she get in? How did she even know the Watchtower is up there?!" demanded Superboy.

"We're still unclear on that." Nightwing pulled up a second image of Raven addressing the Justice League. "She was held in custody until a few hours ago, when she addressed the Justice League and identified herself as 'Raven of Azerath.' She requested assistance with something about her father, but when Doctor Fate revealed the, uh, _demonic_ , nature of her parentage, the League turned down her request and she teleported away without answering any further questions."

"Teleported?" asked Kid Flash. "Like she had access to boom tube tech without anyone noticing?"

"No," Nightwing responded. "We're unclear exactly how she's teleporting, but we're pretty sure her ability is magic in origin, given her heritage.

"The League has asked us all to keep a sharp eye out and contact your League mentor or a senior member of the team should you spot her anywhere. Given her teleportation ability, she could be anywhere, including off-world, but don't let your guard down. If you do spot her, do not engage her. Following at a safe distance is optional, but only as long as she's unaware of your presence."

"So wait a minute," Artemis interjects. "They didn't even hear her out? Just because of who her parents are? Since when does the League judge people based on the actions of their parents?!"

"Artemis is right, that doesn't seem very fair." Miss Martian frowned.

"According to Doctor Fate her nature is too volatile, and it's just too dangerous for the League to become involved in. Her parents aren't criminals, Artemis," Nightwing shot her a sympathetic look. "They're apparently, actual, factual demons. Like fire and brimstone.

"In any case," Nightwing began again. "Let's call it an early night for tonight. We've all still got school tomorrow."

The team bade each other good night and headed their separate ways. Miss Martian ushered Beast Boy straight to his room, despite the boy's protests.

"Hey, Sis, do you think that's why she has her hood up?" he asked suddenly. "To hide her horns?"

"I don't know, Gar." Miss Martian gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead. "It's time for bed, though. I'll be back in the morning to make sure you wake up on time. Good night."

"G'night, Sis."


	2. Chapter 2

_June 1, 2012, 19:13 EST — Happy Harbor, RI_

It had been some time since the mysterious break-in at the Watchtower, and the team had all but forgotten they were supposed to be on the look-out for a mysterious, cloaked, demon woman. The school year was winding to a close for most of the team (and had already let out for the summer for Wally), so the eight decided to celebrate. They even convinced the youngest and newest addition to the group to come along incognito (i.e. wear and oversized hoodie to conceal his green skin).

Beast Boy was a little nervous to go out and have fun in what would be a "normal" capacity. Though it had already been over an entire year since his mother was killed and the team adopted him into their ranks, he still really didn't go out much, aside from missions. It didn't help that he was a full six years younger than Nightwing and had completely green skin, but with some expert persuasion from M'gann, the team managed to get Gar at least a little excited to hang out in public.

The evening was going great for the first couple hours, but as the sun approached the horizon, the older members of the team started to pair off, and Gar was left on his own again. Not wanting to interrupt any of the happy couples, he wandered down towards the beach. At first he wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings, just tossing pebbles and shells into the surf, but not long after the sun had completely set, a shadowy figure caught his eye.

"Hello?" he called out. They didn't appear to be much taller than he was, whoever they were, and they were all alone. Gar made sure his hood was hiding his green face and approached the figure. "Hello there!"

The figure turned, and Gar saw something shiny on their forehead reflect the lights from the nearby pier.

"Hello," she said simply.

"What are you doing on the beach all alone?" Gar asked.

"I could ask the same of you," the woman replied. "Aren't you a little young to be wandering alone at night, Garfield?"

"What?" Gar started. "How do you know my name?!"

The stranger paused and stared into Gar's eyes for what bordered on an uncomfortably long time. "You look like a Garfield," she eventually answered after turning back to watch the ocean again.

Gar coughed to clear his throat after a moment of silence. "Do you… do you live around here?"

"No."

"Oh. Are you on vacation, then?"

"No."

"Oh." Gar licked his lips and searched his brain for something to talk about.

"You live in that mountain, correct?" The woman asked, pointing at Mount Justice.

"What?! I… N-no?" Gar started edging away from the woman backwards.

"Could you do be a big favor?" The woman reached out and lightly grasped Gar's shoulder. "I want to talk with your friends, but I'm… concerned that they won't hear me out."

"I, um…" Gar blushed and looked down at his shuffling feet.

The woman gently lifted his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye and accidentally knocking his hood off. "Please, Garfield?" she implored. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't very important."

"O-okay," he muttered.

"Thank you." The woman smiled, for the first time during their whole conversation, Garfield realized, and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

"Gar!" he heard M'gann calling him in the distance. "Hey, Gar!"

"I'll see you soon," the mysterious woman whispered before disappearing into the shadows.

"Gar!" he could hear M'gann jogging down the beach and turned to greet her.

"H-hi, Sis!" Gar flashed her a cheesy grin. "Have fun?"

"I should ask you the same question, Little Brother! What's got you blushing so badly?" M'gann's eyes widened as she noticed Garfield's hood. "Your hood is down! Are you okay?"

Connor, who had been following M'gann at a slower pace, stepped up next to Gar and ruffled his hair. "What's up, Little Man?"

"I'm fine, really," Gar reassured. "I ran into this lady on the beach, and we were just talking." The color drained from Gar's face some as he remembered her request. "She, ah, wants to meet with the team?"

"You told her about the team?!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Not cool, kid," Connor added.

"No! No, she said she wanted to talk to my friends, but was afraid you wouldn't listen, or something. I didn't tell her anything, I swear!"

"But she saw your face."

"Oh, I, um, guess so." Gar nervously scratched the back of his head. "That was after she asked to talk to you though. My hood just got knocked down."

"We should talk to Rob about this," Connor said.

"I agree," M'gann added. "Let's… head back to the cave." She and Connor exchanged a brief look of concern over the younger boy's head and ushered him back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_February 14, 2018, 17:14 EST — Blüdhaven, NJ_

" _Sigh…_ She love me not," Gar plucked a petal from the last remaining Gerber daisy in the destroyed bouquet he was holding. "She just plain hates me." He plucked another petal. "She loves me not, she just plain hates me."

A gust of air interrupted Garfield miserable solitude. "Hey, hey, BB!" Bart gave his typical exuberant greeting. "I didn't think anyone came by here anymore! Don't you have a place with Miss M and Supey back in Happy Harbor now? Ooh, what's this?!" Kid Flash zipped over and snatched what remained of the daisies from Beast Boy's weak grip. "What's the matter, don't like flowers?" He gave them a quick sniff before tossing them over his shoulder on the floor.

"I just wanted to be _alone_." Gar grumbled. "M'gann was so excited when I said I was going to ask Tara out for Valentine's. I didn't really want to deal with her pity after she finds out I got dumped right now."

"Ouch, feeling the mode." Bart, unable to stand still for very long, picked up the discarded bouquet and ran it out to the dumpster. "So who's Tara? D'you mind my asking? Is she pretty—prob'ly not good enough for you—am I right?"

"Don't be stupid, Bart," Garfield scowled. "Of course she's pretty. It's me who's not pretty enough for her. She's totally cool palling around with a superhero, but not down with dating one, since he's green." Beast Boy held up his hands in mock defeat. "She goes to school at Happy Harbor High. One more reason to stay out of Rhode Island tonight: don't want to run into her on her _normal_ Valentine's date."

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Bart suddenly exclaimed. "Let's go fight some baddies! Get your mind off things! It'll be totally crash!" Bart zoomed to the door, "Comeon-comeon-comeon! I'll race ya!" and bolted down the street.

"Well I guess it's not like I have anything else to do," Beast Boy sighed, and shuffled out the door at a (MUCH) slower pace.

* * *

 _February 14, 2018, 18:46 EST — Gotham City, NJ_

"Kid Flash?!" Gar was wandering the streets of Gotham alone, at night. It had been nearly an hour since he'd lost track of Bart, and Beast Boy was beginning to seriously consider just heading home without him. "Hello? Come on, KF, where'd you go?"

Suddenly Garfield was distracted from his search by a blinding flash and the sound of someone (or some _thing_ ) running into the empty trash bins down an alley.

"Is, is somebody there?" Gar peered down the dark alley, shifting his eyes to an owl's for better night vision. "Do you need help?"

" _Cough, cough_ , st-stay away," a cloaked figured tried (and failed) to stand up from the crash.

"Woah, easy!" Gar shifted to his most human appearance, so as not to frighten what sounded like a young girl. "I'm a good guy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's, _cough_ , not the issue," the girl choked out. "Stay away or else _you're_ going to get hurt. I don't know if he's followed me here," she ended in a whisper.

"Someone is chasing you?" Garfield jogged over and helped the girl up. "I can help you get to the police."

"No police!" She shoved her would-be helper away and found some stability leaning against the alley wall.

"I also know Batman," Gar smiled, trying to catch the girl's eye.

"No good." The girl, about his own age Gar guessed, had most of her facial features obscured by the shadow cast from the hood of her dark blue cloak. The only parts visible where her deathly pale mouth and her strangely purple eyes. "He's the one who's chasing me."

"What?!" Gar took a step back away from the girl. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she hissed. "I just got here. He shows up out of nowhere and starts trying to capture me." The girl glared at Beast Boy and edged to the alley opening. "I didn't even say anything." She peeked around the corner. "It's like he already knew me or something, which is impossible."

"How so?"

"I've never been here before."

"To Gotham?"

"To Earth." The girl looked over Beast Boy, wary. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Beast Boy," he replied. "I'm a superhero."

"Cute," she sneered. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out of the city, would you?"

"I might," Beast Boy sniffed. "But how do I know you're not a criminal? How do I know you're not lying?"

The girl sighed and lowered her hood. She looked familiar, somehow, but Garfield couldn't quite remember where from.

"Please," her voice softened, "I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to get out of here."

"What's your name?" Garfield asked.

"Raven," she replied.

"Raven who?" A glimmer of recognition shone in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Just Raven."

"Okay then, Just Raven," Beast Boy teased. "I'll take you out of Gotham. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, actually."

"Come on, I know a great place outside the city that has delicious pie and waffles."


End file.
